Stuck
by 686pop
Summary: Description is inside because it was long and rambly, sorry about that. Just try it you never know you might like it. Takes place after season one of Young Justice and beginning of season 2 of Justice League Unlimited. Rated T because of high paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my Young Justice and Teen Titan Fan fictions 'To Late' or 'Past Hurts' you don't need to I'm just using my OC's from there and a few added. Some things might make more sense if you do read them but certain things are changed or not included. I know it's a lot of OC's but there is a method to my madness.** **All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **Spoilers for 'To Late' and my new one 'Stolen Hearts' may be ahead**

 **Beginning of season 2 Justice League Unlimited**

 **End of season 1 young justice**

 **They know the Batfam's identities**

 **OC's**

 **Katherine 'Kit' Hastings(16)-Change into a cat**

 **Willow 'Will' West(15)-Skills**

 **Daisy Jacobson(16)—Retractable wings, Magic Dusts**

 **Levi Smith(16)-Teleportation**

 **Samuel 'Sam' Jennings(15)-Super strength**

 **Phoenix 'Nixie' Grayson(12)-Skills**

 **Ava West(15)—Telekinesis, Super Genius**

 **Ace Quinn(15)-Skills**

 **Natasha 'Tasha' Luther(13)-Fly, Rays, Force field, healer, Teleportation**

 **Callie 'Cal' Jones(13)-Control life force, Fly**

 **Charlotte 'Charlie' Wayne(14)-Skills**

 **Danica 'Dani' (Queen Bee's kid)(14)-Technopathy**

 **Kinsley Snart(15)-Ice Powers**

 **Juliet Savage (15)-Skills**

 **Jane Wilson(13)-Skills**

 **Description: Dick and Zatanna finally started dating, so did Artemis and Wally. Raquel and Kaldur'am are exploring the possibility. M'gann and Connor are closer than ever. Clark and Connor are finally having a Father-Son relationship. Artemis and Jade are starting to become close again. Jade and Roy are getting married. Willow came back from the dead and is now immortal and stuck in her 15 year old body. Ava finally got out of the mental institution. Wally's friends agreed to join the team. Ace, Natasha, Callie, Jane, Juliet, Danica, and Kinsley are finally earning trust and acceptance for who they are. But will all of it go to hell when they get transported to another universe?**

* * *

Charlie was leaning back on the couch at the manor. She looked up as Ace and Dick walked in the room.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't try to tackle everything head on," Dick said.

"Oh please, she's Joker's daughter. Ace is practically bred for chaos." Charlie laughed. Ace nodded in agreement.

"We're heading for the cave. You coming?" she asked with an excited smile.

"Of course, costume or civvies?" Charlie asked.

"Civvies we're just hanging out," Dick said. She nodded and after Phoenix joined them in the bat cave they zetaed to the mountain.

The rest of the team was crowded in the living room.

"This team is too big." Tasha pouted.

"Come on sis, it isn't that bad." Connor said rolling his eyes at his half sister. Juliet was sitting on the counter not really paying attention to anything.

"We should start a club." she said suddenly.

"What kind of club?" Artemis asked.

"The Bad Parents Club," Juliet said. Ava smiled.

"Most of us do have crappy parents." Ava agreed.

"Let's see Wally, Willow, Ava, Artemis, Kit, Daisy, Ace, Levi, Sam, and Jane have abusive parents while Artemis, Ace, Jane, Danica, Connor, Tasha, Kaldur, and Kinsley have villain parents. Plus I don't have any parents." Callie said.

"Sounds good, let's do it," Artemis said.

"Every meeting is a therapy session," Danica said.

"Yeah, we can get Callie to stop being so morbid," Jane said.

"I am not morbid," Callie said.

"Have you seen Zatanna around?" Dick asked.

"No, she's probably dead." Callie said. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued to talk. Kit shushed everyone.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Ace asked.

"That whooshing noise." Connor said. Kit and Connor started walking towards where they heard the noise. The team followed closely behind. They walked in the training room and saw a portal open in the middle of it.

"That can't be good." Kinsley said. Tasha suddenly started to get pulled towards it. Connor grabbed her in an attempt to keep her from falling in. Suddenly the whole entire team was sucked into the portal. Zatanna and Roy entered the room only to get sucked in. The portal closed and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **Okay, so that would be chapter one, yay! I know very short but it will get better. I hope. Having a little trouble figuring out how to start it off but I'm figuring out the best way.**

 **Where do you think the team should end up?**

 **Should the team run, gain the trust of the League, be imprisoned, or be abducted by the villains?**

 **I also need help with the mental illness portion.**

 **Ace, Charlotte, Ava, and Willow all have some kind of mental illness please comment what you think they each should have. I was leaning towards multiple personality disorder for Ava.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **Sorry if characters seem ooc**

* * *

Tasha opened her eyes and was met with a bright light so she snapped them closed again. Groaning she turned on her side and pushed herself to a sitting position. The sound of an alarm going off met her ears and flashing red lights met her eyes. Tasha looked around to find Connor passed out on the floor. She crawled over and shook him awake. He groaned and looked at his sister.

"We have to go." Tasha said pulling on his arm. Connor got up and grabbed her hand pulling them through the door and corridors. They dodged any people they heard coming and ended up in a room with a window. They looked out into space and Tasha looked at Connor.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." she muttered.

"You and that movie." Connor said grabbing her hand to turn around. They were met with Superman and J'onn standing in the doorway.

"Oh." Tasha said, "We come in peace. Wherever here is."

"Who are you?" J'onn asked.

"Read my mind." Tasha said. Connor gave her an 'are you sure' look and she just nodded. J'onn's eyes started glowing. When they went back to normal he just stared at the teens before him. Connor noticed and protectively moved Tasha behind him.

"Who are they?" Superman asked.

"We need the founders." J'onn said, "And to find the others that came through."

* * *

Kit opened her eyes to tree tops. She sat up and looked to her left at Willow who was staring in the woods.

"See something?" Kit asked walking over to her friend. Willow shook her head. Daisy landed a few feet away.

"I couldn't see anybody," Daisy said, "Did they come through?"

"I don't know." Willow spoke up startling the other girls.

"Oh right you can talk." Kit said. Willow rolled her eyes and they all began to wade through the forest.

* * *

Levi teleported next to Sam who jumped slightly. They were in Keystone.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"This definitely isn't our Keystone, but there is a Flash and considering this isn't Central..." Levi began.

"You think it could be Wally?" Ava asked from where she was sitting on the ground working on getting the communicators operational.

"You said it not me." Levi said.

"Well for once you might be right." Ava said.

"For once?" Levi asked.

"Who am I dating?" she asked.

"Sam?" he guessed

"Kit, Levi, I'm gay." Ava said.

"Who's Sam dating?" Levi asked.

"No one." Sam said.

"Oh." Levi said. Ava and Sam rolled their eyes and got back to business.

"Well lets lay a trap for the speedster." Ava said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

Phoenix woke up on a rooftop in Gotham. Dick, Callie, and Zatanna were next to her.

"If we can't find them in the next hour I'm planning funerals." Callie said.

"Cal would you calm down." Dick said going to place a hand on her shoulder. Callie pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you want to die?" she asked.

"Breathe Callie," Phoenix said sitting up. Callie breathed.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty." Zatanna joked. Phoenix rolled her eyes and stood by her brother.

"Anything?" she asked.

"I think we jumped universes," Dick said.

"Did the white lights give it away?" Phoenix asked.

"Why was there a portal in the cave anyway?" Callie asked.

"Does it matter? The League will find us." Phoenix said. Zatanna put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder. Callie closed her eyes.

* * *

Ace, Charlie, Danica, and Kinsley woke up in the bat cave.

"Oh, this is very not good," Ace said.

"Why?" Kinsley asked.

"Well if we're not where we came from than bats isn't going to like having intruders in the cave." Charlie said.

"And if he gets DNA." Danica said, "Everybody but Charlie is screwed."

"Yeah that's fair." Charlie said, they quickly hid when they heard the bat mobile. Batman hopped out and went over to the computers. He started typing something in but turned around.

"You can come out now." he said in annoyance. The group froze.

* * *

Wally, Roy, M'gann, Raquel and Kaldur ended up in Star City. They all looked at Roy.

"What?" he asked.

"This is your city in our world, you should navigate." Kaldur said.

"Fine." Roy said walking forward everyone followed close behind.

"I hate not having my weapons." Roy sulked as they moved through the buildings. Kaldur was really the only one drawing attention out of the group. M'gann tried to mentally block out any suspicions.

"I don't like this." Wally said.

"None of us do my friend," Kaldur said.

"This doesn't feel right," Raquel said.

"No it doesn't." Roy agreed.

"Maybe we should find help," M'gann said.

"Good idea," Kaldur said.

* * *

Artemis, Juliet, and Jane woke up to Lex Luther looking a them.

"I don't know what to do." Jane whispered to Artemis.

"Don't look at me, this has never happened before." Artemis whispered back. Juliet just stood up and awkwardly glanced around.

"Let's decide never to jump universes again, it's a headache." Juliet said.

"We kinda have to do it at least one more time," Jane said.

"We don't know how we did it the first time!" Artemis said.

"Who are you?" Luther snapped.

"I'm Juliet, that's Jane and Artemis." she said.

"What are you doing here?" Luther asked.

"Not completely sure," Jane said.

"Um, guys. Not to be a bother but they're are more of us." Juliet said.

"Yeah where are they? Tasha and Connor were the first ones in." Artemis said.

"Have you seen a sixteen your old boy and a thirteen year old girl?" Jane asked.

"They respond to Tasha and Connor." Juliet said, "We need a milk carton."

"No. How old are you?" Luther asked.

"I don't trust you," Juliet said.

"Of course not, we just met." Luther said.

"Yeah, that's why" Jane said.

"I can help you get home," Luther said.

"No thanks," Artemis said.

"But we need help," Juliet said.

"What if it was your dad offering?" Artemis asked.

"I would accept," Juliet said.

"I wouldn't," Jane said.

"Me neither," Artemis said.

"Fine, but if we get stuck here..." Juliet said.

"Fine, we'll try it," Artemis said.

"If we run into my dad, I'm leaving." Jane said, "This is a horrible idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**All Rights to DC except for my characters**

 **Sorry again if characters are OOC.** ** _ **Flashbacks.**_ **In this story, child heroes don't exist in the Justice League universe. If I refer to them as they're alias than they are in costume, name out of it. KF Wally and F Wally for out of costume. Should I do flashbacks for nonOC's?****

* * *

 _Natasha 'Tasha' Luther sat in the watchtower infirmary. She could vaguely hear the League fighting._

" _You can't be serious?" Superman asked._

" _She showed that she is admirable and we can't just hand her back to her father," Aquaman said._

" _Orin's right. She's only ten and her powers shouldn't be where they can be exploited." Flash said._

" _But she's a Luther. They're malicious at heart." Superman said._

" _The girl's practically harmless. The only reason she ever hurt anyone is because she can't control her powers." Oliver said._

" _Tell that to Hal," Superman said._

" _After she hurt him she healed him." Dinah pointed out._

" _She's a child Superman." Flash said, "And she needs help."_

" _Who are we to deny this child help and offer it to countless others without a single thought?" Dinah asked._

" _She's powerful and if we help her then maybe that won't turn out to be a bad thing," Flash said. Tasha could feel the hope bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go back to her dad. She didn't want to be a Luther. She didn't want the tests and to feel like she was just another weapon. Don't get her wrong, her dad had his moments, but they weren't enough. After she got her powers the year before her dad stopped tucking her in, or reading her bedtime stories. He stopped being her dad._

" _Fine." Superman caved. If Tasha wasn't pretending to sleep she would've squealed._

" _You can stop pretending to sleep now, Natasha," Dinah said with a smirk._

" _Actually it's Tasha." the ten-year-old said sitting up, "You're really gonna help me?"_

" _Yes, we are," Batman said._

* * *

The Founders glanced uneasily at Connor and Tasha who were leaning up against the wall. Every few minutes Connor would explain what they were saying to Tasha.

"Super hearing," Tasha said and pointed to Connor when Superman gave them a look.

"So who exactly are you?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'm Tasha and that's Connor," Tasha said.

"That's not very helpful," he said.

"Um, okay well, I am Lex's daughter and Connor is Lex and Superman's clone," Tasha said. Connor gave her a look.

"Well, I wasn't gonna lie," Tasha said.

"Cadmus?" Batman growled. They both nodded carefully. The League looked at them skeptically.

"This is so not the reaction I got when I met our Justice League," Tasha said.

"What reaction did you get?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Um, well you helped me." she said.

"How so?" Hawkgirl asked.

"You gave me a place to stay away from dad and training to control my powers," Tasha said.

"What powers?" Batman asked.

"Well, I can fly, shoot rays out of my hands, project force fields, heal other people, and teleport," Tasha said.

"That's a lot of power for a kid," Hawkgirl said.

"Yeah, it is." she agreed.

* * *

 _Tasha and Clark stood in the barn in Smallville._

" _Clark I don't want to learn how to use my powers," Tasha said._

" _Why not?" Clark asked._

" _I want them gone. I don't want to be my dad," she said._

" _Why would you think that you would be?" he asked._

" _I'm his daughter. I have his DNA in my veins and I hate it. I hate that I have his eyes and I hate that I exist." Tasha said._

" _Natasha you are the bravest and kindest person I know." Clark said, "Don't you dare hate anything about yourself."_

" _But it's true, isn't it? I'm still his kid. I'm still manipulative and evil at the core." she said._

" _Never, Tasha you are not evil." he said._

" _What if I am? What if I will be?" Tasha asked._

" _Not if I have anything to say about it. You're...you are the closest thing I have to a daughter. And I love you." Clark said pulling her into a hug._

" _Love you too." she said._

* * *

"Tasha," Connor repeated.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking," Tasha said.

"They're Luther's how do we know this isn't a trick?" Flash asked.

"Wally?" Connor asked.

"How did you know my name?" Flash asked. Eyes widening behind the mask. Tasha snickered lightly.

"Um, we have a Wally but he's...younger." Connor said, "And Kid Flash."

"Kid Flash?" Flash asked.

"Yup," Tasha said. Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Hawkgirl smiled slightly.

"Why Kid Flash?" Flash asked.

"Well there's already a Flash and he's sixteen," Tasha said.

"So your league has child heroes?" Batman asked.

"Yes, we are two of them. I am Power and Connor is Superboy." Tasha said.

* * *

 _Clark and Tasha walked into the barn. Tasha had her arms crossed and stared at the blue boy scout in confusion._

" _What did you want to show me?" she asked._

" _I think you're ready for this," Clark said. He pulled out a suit. It was blue and red. It kind of looked like Clark's but had gloves and a domino mask. It had the red S on the front of it._

" _What's this?" Tasha asked._

" _This is your costume," Clark said._

" _Then why does it have the S?" Tasha asked._

" _What else would my protege have?" he asked._

" _Clark, don't you dare mess with me," Tasha said._

" _You're ready and I know you don't want your powers but you have them. You're a pretty powerful kid. The suit is bullet proof and if you need anything I'll be a shout away." Clark said, "Besides you're my daughter."_

" _Thank you," Tasha said._

" _One more thing, follow me.", he said. Tasha looked confused but followed him closely behind. They walked in the kitchen where Lois was sipping coffee. There was a typed up document on the counter._

" _Tell me what you think," Clark said handing Tasha the papers. She read over them. Her head snapped up and she looked between Lois and Clark beaming._

" _Really?" Tasha asked._

" _Now you're still technically in Lex's custody but we thought that we could draw this up. Just to make it seem official." Clark said._

" _But if you don't want to sign it you don't have to," Lois said._

" _Are you kidding me? Give me a pen!" Tasha said. They both chuckled. They all signed the papers and pinned them on the fridge._

" _Can I call you mom and dad?" Tasha asked._

" _We'd love that," Lois said._

" _I love you guys." she said._

" _We love you too," Clark said._

* * *

"Power?" Superman asked.

"Hey, you named me," Tasha said.

"Is it because your dad is a power-crazed lunatic?" Flash asked.

"No, well he is, but that's not why my name is Power." she said.

"Then why is it?" Superman asked.

"Because I'm powerful and we couldn't think of anything that started with an S," Tasha said.

"So we're close in your world?" Superman asked. Tasha nodded.

* * *

 _Power looked at the rubble in front of her and sunk to the ground. Superman rushed to her side and picked her up. They flew to his apartment and he set Power down on the couch._

" _Tasha, can you hear me?" Clark asked kneeling in front of her._

" _I didn't mean to. I just lost it." Power said._

" _I know." he said, "Hey look at me, I have something for you." Clark set a box in Power's hand. She opened it and stared at a necklace._

" _What is this?" Power asked. The necklace was in the shape of the Superman logo and had two red and blue stones it._

" _They stones are power dampeners. They block your powers. Obviously, you won't use it in the field but if you need it or if you can't control your powers or even if you feel yourself going towards the ledge. Use it." Clark said. Power looked at him._

" _Thanks, dad," she said. He smiled and kissed her softly on the forehead._

* * *

Tasha instinctively brought her hand up to her neck. She froze and tensed instantly when she couldn't feel her necklace anymore.

"Connor I don't have my necklace on," Tasha said.

"Were you wearing it today?" Connor asked.

"Yeah remember my powers were completely out of whack so I put it on." she said.

"What necklace?" Superman asked.

"Our Superman gave Tasha a necklace that blocked her powers when they weren't controllable," Connor explained.

"Which was this morning and now I'm freaking out," Tasha said.

"Well, you're fine now." he said.

"We don't know how long were going to be here Connor. My powers are unpredictable and what if I start going towards the ledge. I need that necklace." Tasha said.

"You are not going over the ledge. You've made it three years, I think you're good." Connor said.

"I'm only thirteen." she said.

"Yeah and I'm technically one." he said.

"Not even." Tasha said, "Oh my gosh, I'm the older sibling."

"That took this long to figure out?" Connor asked.

"I never really thought about it since you're physically sixteen." she said.

"Do we need to find the necklace?" Flash asked.

"That would be helpful," Tasha said.

"Sis, you need to breathe," Connor said.

"I know," Tasha muttered. Wonder Woman stood up and got a chair for the girl. Tasha sat down and smiled at her.

* * *

 _Tasha and Dick were sitting in the bat cave._

" _You should join the team," Dick said._

" _What team?" Tasha asked._

" _Superman didn't tell you?" he asked._

" _Tell me what?" she asked._

" _About the covert ops team for the League," Dick said._

" _Really? That sounds cool." Tasha said._

" _Hey, Bruce!" Dick called Bruce over._

" _Hi Dick, Tasha." he said._

" _Why isn't Tasha on the team?" Dick asked._

" _You're minors. We need the parents, permission." Bruce said._

" _You didn't need my parents, permission to take me away from them." Tasha said, "Am I technically being held, hostage?"_

" _No, you are not being held, hostage," Bruce said._

" _But I don't live with my legal guardian," Tasha said._

" _We've classified you as a runaway," Bruce said._

" _That's comforting." she said sarcastically._

" _Come on Bruce, there is even room for her to stay in the cave instead of in Smallville," Dick said._

" _I'll talk to Clark about it," Bruce said._

" _Yay!" Tasha said._

" _You'll love the team," Dick said._

" _I can't wait to meet them," Tasha said._

* * *

"Tasha, are you going to be okay?" Connor asked.

"I think so," she muttered under her breath. Flash ran in with a necklace.

"It must have fallen off when you came here," he said handing it to her. Tasha smiled.

"Thank you," she said putting it on. She physically relaxed.

* * *

" _I got them from my human father, Lex Luther," Connor said._

" _That means..." Tasha trailed off._

" _I'm your brother," he said. Tasha grinned._

* * *

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Connor asked.

"Just thinking about New Years," Tasha said. He nodded. The League was discussing the information they knew.

"We have decided to believe you for the time being but you will always have someone with you," Superman said.

"That seems fair," Tasha said.

"We have to announce this to the rest of the league and get on finding your friends," Superman said.

"Just don't freak out too much on them," Tasha said.

"I noticed another psychic residue in your mind. Where did it come from?" J'onn asked.

"That's just M'gann," Tasha said. J'onn paled slightly.

"Did I say something?" she asked.

"Who's M'gann?" John asked.

"My niece," J'onn said quietly before phasing out of the room.

"On this earth J'onn's the last martian," Superman explained.

"Oh," Tasha said looking guilty.

"You didn't know." Wonder Woman said. Tasha nodded and looked at Connor who had mixed emotions. The two of them were escorted to rooms. They were left alone and locked in so that the Founders could announce their presence. Tasha looked in the floor mirror and glared at her reflection.

* * *

" _We need to talk," Dinah said standing in front of Tasha._

" _Why?" she asked._

" _In private please," Dinah said. Tasha shrugged and followed the den mother into the therapy room. They both sat down._

" _Whats wrong?" Tasha asked._

" _You have that look in your eyes again," Dinah said._

" _What look?" she asked._

" _The look you have whenever you have decided that you're worthless," Dinah said._

" _I'm not the only one here with that look," Tasha said._

" _No, but you're the one I'm talking to now." Dinah said, "You're a good kid and I'm glad that I stuck up for you. But you're pushing yourself past your limits."_

" _No I'm not." she defended._

" _When was the last time you did something for yourself?" Dinah asked._

" _If I do something for myself than I feel that I'm one step closer to becoming my father," Tasha said._

" _You're not Tasha," Dinah said._

" _I am terrified to wake up one day and see only him. I can't handle that. He's selfish and manipulative and evil and I hate myself because I don't hate him. I hate who he is but he's still my father and I love him which doesn't matter because he could never love me." Tasha said._

* * *

Tasha looked away from her reflection and slid down the wall letting tears slip from her eyes. Her body shook as she started sobbing.

* * *

 ** **This book may deal with a lot of self-hate and depression. There will probably be cutting and suicide attempts. Sorry that my writing is sometimes depressing. Tasha is one of the characters I had the most fun coming up with a backstory for.****

 ** **I need some help with Deathstroke's daughter background. If you have any ideas you can PM me or comment. Can anyone tell me how old his three other kids would be? Please.****


	4. Chapter 4

****All Rights to DC except for my characters****

 _Four-year-old Kit sat in her room, all she could hear was shouting. She turned into a kitten and climbed down the tree that was next to her window. She didn't know where she was going but she ended up at the Keystone Park. Kit ran to the edges of the woodsy area. A little red head boy kicked a ball next to her and she ran into the woods. He followed quietly after her. The small boy who looked to be the same age sat down in front of Kit. She looked at him and turned back into a kid. He looked taken back but adjusted._

" _I'm Wallace but call me Wally." he said with a smile on his face and an outstretched hand._

" _I'm Katherine, but I don't like it." Kit said taking his hand and returning the smile. Wally looked like he was thinking for a minute._

" _How about Kit?" he asked._

" _I love it!" Kit said._

* * *

Kit leaned on the tree and looked around. They had been walking for a half-hour.

"Where are we?" she asked. Willow shrugged.

"There's a city not too far away. I think it might be Metropolis but I'm not sure." Daisy said.

"Let's check it out." Kit said. They all nodded and headed in the direction of the city.

* * *

 _Five-year-old Daisy looked at her passed out mom. Her house stunk of alcohol and drugs. She took one last look around and plastered a fake smile on her face before running to the bus. Daisy got on the bus and soon ended up at the kindergarten. She ran out and walked into class sitting in an empty seat at an empty table. Kit and Wally walked into the classroom looking for a place to sit. They walked over and sat next to her._

" _Hi I'm Daisy." she said._

" _I'm Kit and that's Wally." Kit said._

" _My mom said I should make friends." Daisy lied._

" _We could be friends," Wally said with a smile._

" _I love the mark on your forehead," Daisy said to Kit._

" _Thanks." Kit said._

* * *

They got to the outskirts and looked around.

"I would say Metropolis." Kit nodded.

"Not our Metropolis but a Metropolis." Daisy said.

"We should see if we can find Clark." Kit said. Willow nodded and they walked into the city. The streets were crowded so they had to fight to stick together. The three friends ended up in front of the daily planet.

"Let's not go in," Daisy said starting to turn around.

"What do you want to do Daisy? Rob a bank?" Kit asked.

"I just don't want to sound crazy," Daisy said.

"We're just gonna ask for Clark." Kit said.

* * *

 _Seven-year-old Willow looked at Wally who was smiling at her._

" _Do you think while we're in Central City we'll see the Flash?" Willow asked him. Sam, Levi, Kit, Ava, and Daisy were there too. Iris had taken them on a little field trip._

" _I hope so! He's awesome!" Wally said._

" _Me too." Willow said, "When I grow up I want to be a hero."_

" _That would be so cool," Wally said. Iris chuckled as the little kids moved through the street._

" _Also dangerous." Iris pointed out._

" _It'd be worth it," Willow said. Iris smiled at the young girl._

" _There is definitely some hero in you kid," Iris said._

* * *

The three girls walked into the daily planet. They walked up to the person at the desk and smiled.

"We need to talk to Clark Kent." Kit said. Willow nodded and Daisy looked uncomfortable. She started to back away but Willow grabbed her wrist. Daisy rolled her eyes and stayed put.

"He's not here right now." the desk person said.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Kit asked.

"No I'm sorry." the desk person said.

"Well, thanks anyway," Daisy said turning around to leave. Kit and Willow smiled before following after Daisy who was already halfway to the door.

"Daisy." Kit said grabbing her arm, "Do you not want to go home?"

"Of course I want to go home Kit, don't be ridiculous," Daisy said. Willow and Kit gave her a skeptical look.

"Seriously guys I'm fine," Daisy said. She continued to walk towards the door.

* * *

 _Ten-year-old Kit sat in her room wrapped in a blanket. She heard knocking at her window and climbed over opening it. Ava climbed in and sat on Kit's bed._

" _Why weren't you at school today?" Ava asked._

" _It's not a big deal." Kit said._

" _Then tell me." she said._

" _My parents told me that I am not from Earth." Kit said._

" _Cool." Ava said, "What's your planet called?"_

" _Tilliphoric." Kit said._

" _That's interesting, what does it mean?" Ava said._

" _It translates to the warrior, I guess they have never met me." Kit said._

" _So did they tell you what your race is like?" Ava asked. Kit motioned to a book on her bed. Ava opened it._

" _How am I supposed to read this?" Ava asked looking at Kit who shrugged. Ava flipped the pages and looked at the pictures._

" _Lot of depictions of wars." Ava said, "Looks like a monarchy."_

" _Maybe someday we'll meet someone who can read this. What about your parents?" Ava asked._

" _I already asked. They won't do it." Kit said._

" _From this, it looks like it is a war-like planet and a monarchy. Looks like the king and queen had a daughter that went missing. It also looks like for discipline they beat their kids." Ava said._

" _Where are you getting this?" Kit asked._

" _These are kind of like hieroglyphics," Ava said._

" _You can read hieroglyphics?" she asked._

" _Yes." Ava said, "Is that not normal?"_

" _Not for a nine-year-old it isn't." Kit said._

" _How do you know, you're not even human," Ava said._

" _No, but Daisy and Willow are." Kit said. Ava stuck her tongue out and Kit laughed._

* * *

Kit and Willow followed Daisy out into the street.

"For some reason, I don't believe you." Kit said.

"I just want to find everyone else," Daisy said.

"And go home." Willow finished.

"Well, it was kind of implied," Daisy said.

"Well, then we need to find Clark." Kit said.

"Okay but we aren't going to find him like this," Daisy said.

"Then how should we find him?" Kit asked.

"By making some noise," Daisy said. Kit and Willow exchanged a glance before running after their friend.

* * *

 _Nine-year-old Daisy sat at the kitchen table. Daisy was doing her homework and her mom was passed out on the couch, again. Daisy finished and got up slowly putting everything in her bag and hurrying off to her room. She closed the door. Daisy looked in the mirror, she was skinnier than when her dad lived with them. She definitely looked sicker. Her friends had started to notice and then to her surprise all of them confessed to living in abusive or neglectful homes. It gave them someone to talk to. Daisy sat down on her bed and thought about where her dad might be and when he was coming back to get her. I mean he had to come get her, didn't he? Daisy got up and locked the door. She sat down on the floor and stared out her window at the park across her street. Why couldn't she be one of those kids? Daisy started to figure out ways that might make her mom look at her for more than ten seconds._

* * *

It was night and Daisy knelt down and started to pick the locks. She kept a small lock-picking kit in her boots just in case.

"Daisy I know you definitely know how to get someone's attention but don't you think that little streak you went through as a kid was enough for illegal acts." Kit said.

"It was from nine to recently, how is that little?" Daisy asked opening the door to the jewelry store.

"Exactly." Kit said.

"We're just tripping the alarms." Daisy said, "Relax, I'm not going back to that."

"Good." Kit said. Daisy walked out of the store and came back a minute later with a tire iron and started smashing the displays while the alarm went off.

* * *

 _Twelve-year-old Willow stared at her dad he had a knife and she was frozen. Ava was right behind her. It happened so fast. The next thing Willow knew she was on the ground with Ava over her and her biological father gone. She gasped for breath as Ava picked up the knife with one hand and tried to put pressure on the wound with the other._

" _It hurts Ava." Willow gasped out._

" _The EMTs will be here soon, you'll be okay. I promise you that you'll be okay." Ava said. Willow slowly closed her eyes the last thing she saw was her twin sister's face._

 _Willow's eyes opened and she was in a dark room. She sat up quickly._

" _Where am I?" she called out._

" _I'm Ra's al Ghul." a man said, "I want to help you Miss West."_

* * *

Willow looked up as the police officers arrived.

"Can you sleep dust them, Daisy?" Willow asked.

"Yes I can," she replied. Daisy made her wings appear and produced dust from her hands. She threw it at the police officers and they passed out.

"Nice." Kit said.

"Now we wait for Superman." Kit said.

"Are we even sure he'll come?" Willow asked.

"He'll come," Daisy said.

* * *

 _Thirteen-year-old Kit stood outside of the graveyard. Fresh tear tracks on her face. Wally walked up to her._

" _You gonna go in?" he asked._

" _In a minute Wally." Kit said._

" _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I called them," Wally said._

" _They would've come anyway." she said, "It's okay Wally. This isn't your fault."_

" _Always seeing the best," Wally said._

" _If I don't, who will?" Kit asked._

" _You're extraordinary." he said._

" _No that was Willow, I'm just kind." Kit said. Wally smiled hugging his friend and taking off in a blur down the street._

* * *

Superman landed in front of the three girls.

"Told you it would work," Daisy said.

"Hi, um, we kind of need your help." Kit said. Willow nodded.

"With what?" Superman asked.

"We kind of are from another universe," Daisy said.

"Oh, you guys must be the others," Superman said.

"You know where are teammates are?" Willow asked.

"Superboy and Power are on the Watchtower," Superman said.

"Oh good, they're okay." Kit sighed.

"If you come with me I'll take you to them," Superman said.

"Alright." Daisy agreed.

"Um, what do I call you?" Superman asked.

"Pixie." she said.

"Kit." Kit said.

"Weapon but Willow is fine," Willow said.

"Alright, four to the watchtower," Superman said.

* * *

 _Daisy sat down in the police station. Her mom walked in and glared at her. They walked out of the building soon after._

" _How could you be so irresponsible?" her mom asked._

" _I don't know mom, you tell me," Daisy said._

" _You're grounded." her mom said._

" _Like I care," she said. Walking towards the car._

" _If your father were here..." her mom started._

" _But he's not here! And neither are you." Daisy said getting into the car._

* * *

They all stepped off of the zeta platform and walked up to Green Lantern.

"These are the others," Superman said. They did quick introductions and walked towards the rooms.

"Um, can we see Connor and Tasha?" Daisy asked.

"Sure. Are you related to anyone?" Superman asked as they arrived at the door.

"I'm Wally West's half-sister," Willow said.

"Okay well, we made a deal that if you aren't in your rooms a Leaguer will be with you," Superman said.

"Sounds fair," Daisy said.

"We are holding a conference tonight, to try and get to know you so we can better accommodate your needs," Superman said.

"I'm sure that's why." Kit said sarcastically.

"She does that frequently," Daisy said. Green Lantern went and got Connor and Tasha. Tasha immediately clung to Daisy like a lifeline.

"Oh thank you, Lord!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Your gonna miss church, you hate missing church," Willow said.

"I'll make up for it in prayer." Tasha said, "I'm just so happy you guys are okay." Connor smiled and hugged them.

"Well, we must have had you two worried. Connor doesn't hug." Kit said.

"Whatever Tilliphorian." he laughed.

"I never said I wasn't happy to see you Kryptonian." she said.

"You're from Tilliphoric?" Green Lantern said, "You don't act much like your race."

"Well, I was raised on Earth." Kit said, "I know very little about my race."

"If you want to know more I'm sure I can tell you." he said.

"Thank you. I always meant to ask our Green Lantern I just haven't had the time." Kit said.

"Well, I will be happy to fill in the blanks." Green Lantern said.

"I would love that," she said happily. Kit pushed her bangs back to reveal a purple crescent moon. Green Lantern smiled softly at the young girl and excused himself.

* * *

 _Willow was falling, the building had crumbled under her feet and she was falling to the ground. The team was distracted and no one would get there in time to catch her. Suddenly everything went black._

 _Willow slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the pavement. Shouldn't she be dead? She looked at Callie who was hovering over her._

" _What did you just do?" Ava asked._

" _I think I saved her," Callie said. Willow closed her eyes again. When she opened them she was in the cave on her bed. She got up and walked out into the big area where everyone was arguing._

" _What happened?" Willow asked._

" _You died and Callie used her powers to bring you back," Batman said._

" _Is that a bad thing?" Willow asked._

" _Her powers are untested and to resurrect anyone she needs to first take a life or use her own life force. Callie is very powerful but she abused her powers." Batman said._

" _I didn't abuse them, I saved a life," Callie said._

" _You had to take a life first." Batman pointed out._

" _I didn't take a life! If someone in the vicinity of me is already dying then their life force charges my powers. All I did was put Willow's life force back where it belonged." Callie said._

" _But you did take the life of one of the henchmen," Superman said._

" _I told you already I can't control my powers when someone touches my skin. They just die." Callie said._

" _Look I'm fine guys," Willow said._

" _Not entirely," Kaldur said._

" _What do you mean?" Willow asked._

" _Callie used to much of her power on you, she brought you back for good," Kaldur said._

" _So I'm gonna be fifteen for eternity?" Willow asked._

" _Yes," Batman said. She closed her mouth and glared at the floor._

* * *

After talking for a few minutes everyone went into their assigned rooms and shut the door. This might actually work out. Daisy sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't want to go back." she muttered.


End file.
